Cuddle with me
by Yasmin Moon
Summary: Nobody knew the day would come, when Ciel would ask something like this from Sebastian. Will Sebastian be shocked or will he be amused by this display of weakness? Or will he perhaps show emotion even if it's impossible? read to find out! Ships: Sebaciel. Warning: yaoi, boy x boy
1. chapter 1

_Never_ _in my life did I think that I was going to ask this from anyone.._

 ** _Cuddle with me_**

 _In the morning_

Ciel sat on his bedside and sipped from his morning tea. He could hear the birds sing from the outside, informing about the beautiful weather. But he simply didn't have time to sit outside and enjoy the beautiful day. No, he had work to do and as the head of the Phantomhive family, he had responsibilities.

Sebastian offered help with the clothing, but Ciel didn't need the help in that anymore. He started to do more and more things by himself.

Sebastian was confused by it, that was true. But then again it did save him some time, and he would then be able to get much more done.

After the breakfast, Ciel walked to his desk. Paperwork, it was so boring yet it had to be done. 'Who invented paperwork?' Ciel thought irritated.

The first thing in the morning, was going to be paperwork. So he sighed and started to read the papers. This was going to take a while.

XXXXXXXX

Finny worked in the garden as usual. Mey-Rin washed the clothes, at least tried to, as usual. Baldroy.. 'cooked' as usual.

Tanaka..

He was relaxing, as usual.

Sebastian helped the other servants to clean up every mess they made, tho he had his own work that needed to be done. The clock wasn't going to go backwards, and Sebastian hated to be late.

But it didn't matter how many times he explained to these three idio-

These three servants how their jobs should be done, they never listened.

Well at least they didn't seem to listen, that is.

So he always had to bite his tongue and help them. Stay calm, never raise his voice.. unless they were being completely carefree.

As expected, it didn't take long until one of the servants came crying and running.

Running..

"How many times have I told you _not_ to run?" Sebastian sighed out of frustration.

The servant slowed down, "I'm sorry Mister Sebastian, I didn't mean to" Mey-Rin sobbed. She stumbled over her shoelaces and fell.

Sebastian sighed and stopped her from falling. He helped her to stand up and asked "What happened?"

"Well, you see. I tried to wash the clothes but I think I did something wrong.. I don't think it's supposed to bubble over like that" She sobbed. She tied her shoelaces and looked up at Sebastian with a sad face.

" _Bubble_ over?" He asked. This wasn't good at all. If it was what Sebastian feared. Without a answer he rushed to the washing room. He opened the door and his eyes widened. Yes, it was what he had feared.

He mentally face palmed and started to clean up. "Oh dear, I'm going to be late" Sebastian mumbled as he cleaned up.

"Ah.. wait for me Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin said as she ran to him.

"Please, don't run" Sebastian sighed. Did she have a short memory or something? "I'll leave the rest of the cleaning to you" He said and hurried back to his own work.

"Yes, sir" Mey-Rin said and started to clean up.

 _One hour had passed_

It had been quiet for a long time now, and Sebastian was more than prepared for the next servant to run in. 'Maybe the afternoon tea should be outside today?' Sebastian thought as he looked out the window. The sun was up on the sky without any cloud to come in the way. The birds sang, along with Finny.. and the trees stood still, only to move a little with the wind. Sebastian couldn't lie, the sight was beautiful.. along with Finnians singing?

But he didn't have too much time to think, so he decided that he would offer the outside idea as an option to his master.

Sebastian walked out and started to search for something. He looked around and walked in the garden, looking for it.

"Ah, there you are" He said and smiled. He walked to the black cat waiting for him. "I'm a step ahead on my work, so I thought I would come and see you" he said with eyes sparkling, he truly adored cats.

They were so cute, and he couldn't read them. They were a mystery, one even he can't solve.

"Truly beautiful.. " he mumbled. When he looked at the cat, he started to think about something else that also was beautiful. Well more specifically _someone._ That _someone_ had been in his mind for quite a long time now.

 _That someone was.._

His thoughts were quickly cut off by a crying Finny. He stood up and looked to the direction where Finny was. "I'm sorry, please excuse me" Sebastian said to the cat. "I'm waiting to meet you again" he said and walked away.

 _"meow"_ the cat said looking after Sebastian.

XXXXXXXX

Ciel sighed. Almost two hours had passed, and he was still working with these bloody papers!

He lifted his hand up to his forehead, and leaned against his hand with his head. 'Frustrating' was the only word could think of.

It didn't help that a certain someone always was on his mind, never letting him concentrate. He sighed deeply and tried to forget that person for at least one minute, that would have helped a lot.

He looked over at the papers, trying to concentrate. The clock was almost twelve, and in all this time he had only done this much? He looked at the clock and then back at the papers again. 'Truly pathetic' he thought and cursed himself.

Why didn't his mind let him concentrate?

XXXXXXXX

Sebastian sighed, well this was expected. He looked at the now dead flowers. 'What a waste' he thought. They had just been at their best, blossomed and everything.

"Well, it can't be helped" He sighed looking back at the crying Finny. "We just have to get new ones and get rid of these.." he said looking again at the dead flowers.

Sebastian took some of his own money and handed it over to Finny. "Here, go buy some new flowers"

"Thank you Mister Sebastian!" Finny said happily while he jumped up and down. He then took off to go buy some new flowers.

Sebastian sighed. Time for him to go back to work.

 **Hello!**

 **So this is the beginning of this story, I hope you enjoyed it :3**

 **ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE**

 **so if you find any errors then please, feel free to correct me :3**

 **I will probably update this soon.**

 **All feedback is appreciated! :3**

 **I would be more than happy to hear your opinion :3**

 **Until next time,**

 **hugs: Yasmin :3**


	2. Chapter two

_In_ _the afternoon_

Ciel was close to fall asleep. He tried his best not to shut his eyes, but he failed.

Then he heard someone knocking on the door. "Umm.. y-yes?" He said half awake with his eyes still closed.

"Young master, for toda-" Sebastian was suprised, and he chuckled slightly. "Young master, I believe it's not time for you to retire yet?" Sebastian said and smirked.

"Shut up" Ciel mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at that damn demon in front of him. "Why are you here?" Ciel asked irritated. The one person he wanted to get of his mind _had_ to come here?

"I'm here to bring you the afternoon tea, young master" Sebastian said and slightly chuckled.

"Oh.." Ciel said and looked over at the clock. His eyes widened in surprise. "What?! How long have I been sleeping?!" He then asked shocked and looked around the room.

"In all honesty I don't know" Sebastian answered amused. "But since you're this tired, I can't help wondering what you have been doing, young master?" Sebastian asked with a teasing tone.

"Don't start, it's not your business anyway" Ciel mumbled and played with a corner of a paper in front of him.

"Young master, I'm afraid it's my business" Sebastian said, smirking slightly. He was clearly amused by this situation. "You see, if you sleep too little then it will affect your health. Your health is my first concern" Sebastian said. He was now by Ciels side with the tea and cake.

"Didn't I tell you to not listen to the idiot combo?" Ciel asked frustrated. The idiot combo was a nickname for Agni and Soma.

"But it was a good point they had, young master" Sebastian said. "Your health is very important, and it only makes sense that I should put your health in front of everything else, right?"

"..." Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Well, anyway. For today's afternoon tea I have prepared a strawberry cheesecake" Sebastian said as he professionally continued what he came to do.

"Is this Earl grey?" Ciel asked so he could change the subject.

"Yes it is, young master" Sebastian said with a smile. "Is it to your liking?"

"Yes" Ciel mumbled. He still had a few papers left to read and work with after this.

"Well then, if you'll excuse m-"

"Wait" Ciel said, surprised by his own action, when he had pulled Sebastians arm.

"Yes, young master?" He asked surprised.

"I- I.. have you ever..? Wait no, you can't.." Ciel stumbled on his own words.

Sebastian noticed the puzzled look on Ciels face. "Yes young master?" He asked again, this time looking the boy in the eyes.

"What does it mean if you can't get a person off your mind?" Ciel asked. He looked up at Sebastian.

"Young master, I've read a lot of books about humans and that kind of thing usually leads to one thing"

"What?" Ciel asked, curios to know. He couldn't tell Sebastian that the _person_ was him. Also, he wanted to know why he couldn't get his Butler from his mind.

"You're probably in love, young master" Sebastian said. "So may I ask who this person is?" He asked with clenched teeth.

"Wha-" Ciel was surprised by the answer. This couldn't be.. and that scary look Sebastian gave him when he asked who it was that were on his mind.. "I- I can't tell you.. and it's none of your business" Ciel said looking away from Sebastian. He let Sebastian go from his hold too.

"My apologies, it was rude of me. Now if you'll excuse me?" Sebastian asked while trying to calm down. He didn't want his young master to be anyone else's.

"Yes, you can go" Ciel said quietly. He looked when Sebastian closed the door. "Why on earth did he become so.. _angry_?" Ciel mumbled.

There was a two or three minutes pause until he realized. "Angry?" Ciel asked surprised. But demons couldn't feel emotion, right?

Well.. he had also felt amused. At least what it looked like. Now when Ciel thought about it.. as the years had passed..

It was true, Sebastian had shown more and more _emotions._

And _that_ was also true now when Ciel thought about it..

As the years had passed, it was true that..

He had fallen in love with his Butler.

"Truly pathetic.." Ciel said quietly to himself.

XXXXXXXX

Sebastian walked to the kitchen. He had calmed down now, even tho he still felt that inner jealousy inside of him.

It was true, he had noticed himself that he felt emotions. For him, if was quite confusing.. this, _love?_

To deeply care about someone, putting that person in front of everything, even your own goals and wishes.

Sebastian cleaned up in the kitchen while thinking on the possible list of persons who his young master could care about.

Well, Lady Elizabeth of course. But he seemed to care about her more like a cousin, friend. Not anything romantic.

Mey-Rin.. well that would just be, no offence, weird. By the way, the young master did not seem to see her as more than a servant.

Well, that was the two closest females in his life for now..

But then again, he never mentioned if it was a boy or a girl.

That offers a lot of different options. For example, if he did love a male, then that could almost be anyone. The young master was more in contact with men than he was with women.

Well, Sebastian had almost forgotten, there was one woman he hadn't mentioned yet, that also was close to the young master.

Ran-Mao, the girl that always walked around with Lau. But why would the young master possibly even care romantically about her? Tho.. there was a chance.

Ran-Mao had the biggest chance to be the young masters romantic interest.

But, if it was a male then..

Baldroy, Finnian, Edward..

Well the options were many. Sebastian thought of the possibility that his, _his_ , young master was romantically interested in someone.

Then again, if that was a person that made the young- no, _Ciel_ happy. Then Sebastian couldn't say against it.

After all, no matter how jealous he himself was, he couldn't let Ciel down.

All he wanted Ciel to be was..

 _Happy._

 **Hello!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this far :3**

 **(if anyone wanted to read this long :3)**

 **English is not my first language**

 **so if you find any errors feel free to correct me!**

 **I FORGOT TO MENTION, I DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER!**

 **Yana Toboso does.**

 **I'll probably update soon.. :3**

 **But for now,**

 **hugs: Yasmin :3**


	3. Chapter three

_In the evening_

 _The day had passed well, all the paperwork and lessons were done and Ciel could finally rest._

'I don't want to retire yet.. ' Ciel thought. He wasn't _that_ tired and it wasn't because he had fallen asleep once or twice on the paperwork..

'Maybe I could read a book?' He thought as he walked towards the library. He opened the door and went straight to the bookshelves. The books were perfectly placed, so it would be easier to find the book that he searched.

He then took one of his favorite books, even tho he usually claimed that the book was for _killing time._ Secretly he loved the way the book was written, simple yet detailed. He opened the book and started to read the text.

He took a deep breath every once in a while, and he noticed how the sighs echoed through the library. He was alone, it didn't bother him that much tho.

After a while of reading, he put the book away. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

Why was this happening? Ciel sighed of annoyance as the Butler, once again, popped up in his mind.

"Arrgh, you got to be kidding me?!" He shouted out, the words echoing loud in the library. He shut his mouth quickly, because he didn't want the Butler to show up.

Still he knew he had to face him, sooner or later. So he took a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He would have to tell him sooner or later too..

Nothing he really looked forward to..

XXXXXXXX

Sebastian looked up to the direction of the library when he heard Ciels shouting. It didn't take long for him before he was at the library door, ready to rush in until he noticed..

His young master didn't have any worries, he was just annoyed by something. Sebastian noticed the book on the desk and grinned slightly. 'Just for killing time, huh?' He thought, knowing that it actually was his young masters favorite book. Well, _secretly_ favorite book.

He left the door and walked back to the kitchen. The three.. no, four (let's not forget Tanaka) servants were waiting there, playing a game.

"Ay, you wanna play too?" Baldroy asked Sebastian.

"No thanks" Sebastian answered with a slight smile.

"Ok" Baldroy said and turned back to Finnian who played with him.

Sebastian prepared some tea and something little to eat and then he went back to the library. He knocked on the door and asked if he could come in, however he did not get an answer. He knocked again and raised his voice a little, asking the same question.

He did not get an answer this time either.

He opened the door slightly, enough for him to peek in. "Oh" he stated after seeing the reason. 'He must have been very tired today..' Sebastian thought as he approached his young master.

"You shouldn't sleep in a chair, young master" Sebastian said quietly, but still loud enough to wake Ciel.

XXXXXXXX

He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. Were was the light coming from?

Ciel tried once more to see properly, yet the only thing he could see was a dark shadow in front of him. He didn't know why, but his hand suddenly reached out for the shadow, slowly. Once he touched the shadow, he noticed what it was.

He was in the library, and what he touched now was a head. Not just any head, it was Sebastian.

Ciel felt panic, and so he hugged Sebastian to see if his body was still there. Yes, it was. Sebastian was ok, tho he looked surprised.

"Fo- forget what just happened!" Ciel said embarrassed as he pulled away from his Butler. Oh no, he had been sleeping.. and once he had woken up, he had hugged Sebastian.

This was embarrassing.. no, more than embarrassing!

"Well, welcome back to earth, young master" Sebastian chuckled.

"I never left earth" Ciel hissed.

"If you say so" Sebastian said with an amused look dancing across his face.

"I want to go to sleep" Ciel mumbled, he knew he was defeated. He was sleepy.

"As you wish, young master" Sebastian said while he picked the boy up.

"I'm not so tired that I wouldn't be able to walk" Ciel said as a blush coloured his cheeks red.

Sebastian let Ciel go down. He looked at Ciel with an amused look, knowing that the boy was annoyed. He also noticed the blush on the bluenette, and chuckled slightly.

Ciel started walking towards his room, with Sebastian walking behind him. He opened the door and walked in, sitting down on his bedside. He looked up at Sebastian.

Was he going to tell him now or.. nah, maybe not..

XXXXXXXX

Sebastian started to change the bluenettes clothes into the white shirt that Ciel usually had when he was sleeping.

He looked up at the bluenette, only to earn a glare from his young master. He slightly chuckled and stood up.

"Do you want to have some tea before you start to sleep, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"No" Ciel replied simply. He didn't feel for anything now, he just wanted to sleep.

"Well, then I shall wish a good night" Sebastian said and left the room.

XXXXXXXX

Sebastian walked to the kitchen, this time thankful for finding the four servants still there. "Here, you can take this. Otherwise it will go to waste, and that would be less nice" Sebastian said while passing the cake and tea to the surprised servants.

"YEEEEY!!" Was the reply Sebastian got from them. He left the kitchen and went outside. It was weird that his young master didn't want anything.

More like, unusual, perhaps?

 **Hello!**

 **Thanks for reading, there will be one more chapter :3**

 **I will probably update soon :3**

 **If you find something in my grammar, then you're free to correct me because my first language is not English**

 **Hope you like the story.. :3**

 **I don't think you want to read my blabbering anymore so..**

 **Hugs: Yasmin :3**


	4. Chapter four

_Chapter four_

Ciel turned around in his bed, over and over again because of his nightmares. He screamed and begged them to _stop._ This nightmare.. this nightmare always came back no matter what.

He opened his eyes, only to face the dark and empty room he was in. Soon he realized that he screamed for help. Of course, it didn't take long before the Butler came in through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Young master, was it the nightmare again?" He asked professionally, as always.

"Yes.." Ciel mumbled while he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Do you want something?" Sebastian asked.

"I.. could take some milk" Ciel replied quietly. He looked at Sebastian, only to notice the worried look. Was there something bothering him? That was unusual- no, that had never happened before.

"As you wish, young master" Sebastian said and left the room.

Ciel pressed his head against the pillow. He wanted to find answers, and he wanted to tell everything to Sebastian.

He wanted to tell Sebastian he cared for him..

But how would the demon react? They weren't supposed to have feelings, plus Sebastian was only here because of his soul.

'How pathetic of me' Ciel thought as he looked at the door. 'Please, if I'm cursed to love you, then please stay by my side' he thought. He felt a tear run down his cheek.

He brushed away the tear with his hand. The clocks ticking..that was the only thing he could hear now.

XXXXXXXX

Sebastian went to the kitchen to prepare the milk. He was truly worried about his young master. How was he ever going to live by his masters side, never able to tell him he cared for him.

He didn't want to be here because of his young masters soul, he wanted to be here so he could support the boy. Unfortunately, if he would tell this to his young master, then he was sure to be laughed at. So he kept his mouth shut.

He walked back up to his young masters room with the milk. The milk always seemed to calm down the bluenette.

Sebastian knocked on the door. "Young master, may I come in?" He asked and waited for an answer.

Once he heard a quiet 'yes', he opened the door and approached the bedside. "Here is your milk, young master" He said as he helped the boy to sit up.

"Anything else you want?" Sebastian then asked, ready to leave the room any moment, since he wasn't allowed to stay unless his master ordered so.

He looked at the boy who delicately sipped the milk, looking up at him with that beautiful blue eye.

When he was done drinking the milk, he gave the cup to the Butler. "Can you stay for a moment, please?" the bluenette asked, now looking down.

"As you wish, young master" Sebastian said and put the cup on the nightstand. He went to close the door and then he stood by the bedside. He stood completely still.

"No, not like that" The bluenette said with a voice filled with shame.

The Butler looked surprised. He was speechless, never had he seen his young master so embarrassed.

XXXXXXXX

Ciel took a big gulp. His Butler looked surprised, and he was not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. But right now, he didn't care. Tonight, was the night he was going to tell him. Here and now, now or never.

' _Never had I thought I was going to ask this from anyone'_ He thought as he looked once again up at his Butler.

"Sit down, please" He then said quietly. Soon, he was going to tell that he cared for a demon.

"Young ma-"

"Please?" Ciel asked again looking up at those eyes, both surprised and shocked.

"Yes, young master" Sebastian said as he sat down on the bedside.

Ciel took a deep breath. "Don't.. call me young master, ok?" Ciel said with a soft voice.

"But, as a phantomhive butl-"

"Please don't argue" Ciel said with a smile. He wanted to show his more _nicer_ sides, so he could show he cared for real.

"Understood, youn.. I mean, Ciel" Sebastian said.

'Sounds a lot nicer' Ciel thought as he smiled. "Now, here is plenty of room, why don't you sleep next to me?" Ciel asked.

"Wha- I'm sorry, wouldn't that be inappropriate?" Sebastian asked as calmly as possible.

"Nah, I don't mind" Ciel said and looked up at the demon.

Sebastian slowly moved, until he was on the left side of the bed, close to Ciel.

Ciel sighed. This was going to be the hardest part, this was going to be the question he never thought he'd ask anyone. "Umm, coul- could you.. "

The demon looked at the boy with an raised eyebrow.

"Could you.. _cuddle with me_?" Ciel asked so quietly, even Sebastian could barely hear him.

Sebastian looked surprised, yet happy. "You want me to.. cuddle with you?" Sebastian asked with a calm voice.

"If- if y- you don't want to, th- then that's o- ok" Ciel said embarrassed, he felt the heat take over his face. 'I'm an idiot' he thought as he looked down. Now he wouldn't be able to face the Butler, only because of his own stupid idea.

He was about to close his eyes, but at that moment he felt an arm wrap around him. Before he knew it, his head was pressed against Sebastians chest, and Sebastians arm was around him.

"I'm more than happy to cuddle with you" Sebastian said with a smile dancing across his lips.

Ciel felt his cheeks turn even more red, but he still decided to wrap his arm around Sebastians neck.

"Good night, Ciel" Sebastian said with a calming voice.

"Good night Sebastian" Ciel mumbled as he slowly drifted in to sleep.

The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was Sebastians lips press lightly against his forehead, and after that he heard Sebastian whisper something..

"I love you, Ciel"

That was the last thing Ciel heard before he fell asleep, and his own lips curved into a little smile. He was going to remember those words, the warmth in Sebastians voice..

And even if he didn't tell Sebastian what he felt for him tonight.. at least he now knew, he didn't have to fear his own feelings anymore, because he loved this demon and now he knew the demon loved him.

'Sebastian, you will never know how much I love you, because there is _nothing_ in this world to describe how much I feel for you, even the universe is too small for that. Someday, maybe..

Someday, I might be able to be with you forever.'

And so, the two of them stayed like that until the sun welcomed the morning.

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story :3**

 **If you find any errors, then feel free to correct me :)**

 **Also, I have other stories you can check out if you want to.. :3**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and everything, I'm really happy so, THANK YOU :3**

 **Also, I'm happy to write with people and find new friends, so if you want to message me then feel free to do so :3**

 **I don't think anyone wants to read anything more about my blabbering so..**

 **Hugs: Yasmin :3**

 **And one more time, thank you**


End file.
